Demi-Mech
by Lord of Death and Time
Summary: ONE-SHOT What would have happened if Percy had Hephaestus Cabin build him a weapon to fight Kronos. What is this weapon? Read to find out. No flames please as this is my first story, this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.


**An: I never understood why Percy didn't have Hephaestus cabin build armored suits, pretty much imagine… well not exactly slight variations but Titanfall titans except with demi-gods driving them. So yeah well my first story, sorry one-shot this has been nagging me for a very long time, also I always hated how they portrayed Percy as slow, I mean he should be smarter at least. Oh and ****I DO NOT OWN THIS ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Kronos' POV**

The Titan Lord Kronos, who at the moment is being hosted in the body of Luke Castellan, made his way towards the Throne Room of the Olympians. He currently wondered why Jackson had not been there to meet him outside the Empire State building. "Probably ran away like a coward", he thought. Meeting futile resistance, a few minor gods here and a few satyrs there, he forged onward up until he reached the doors to the throne room. Walking calmly up to them he kicked them open. Inside the vast space of the room 12 Thrones stood shining radiantly.

Laughing Kronos walked to the middle thinking about which one to destroy, deciding on Zues' as it was him who cut him up, he waltzed up to it. Raising his scythe upwards he proceeded to slash. Mid strike his scythe met a blade. Looking up he, saw a nine-foot tall being of metal standing there blocking his blade with a sword that looked suspiciously like Jacksons'. The metal… being as it would most aptly be described as had no head but rather a body with thick limbs and what looked like a head underneath armor that left the only the eyes up of it visible.

Stumbling back Kronos stared as the being proceeded to place its massive blade in the floor. The Torso opened up and revealed… "JACKSON".

**Percy's POV**

I just laughed at Kronos' face it was priceless. Kronos tried to lunge forward but was stopped by an arrow, sorry more like a spear, impaling itself in the floor in front of him. I turned my head and smiled as another mech appeared this one less armored and more agile wielding a golden bow. This one also proceeded to open up and inside sat there Lee Fletcher. I know what you're thinking, wait what he should be dead, no in fact that was a setup to get him away from the fight without anyone noticing.

"Hoo-Hah", yelled Lee grinning. Kronos merely stood there looking back and forth between the two of us. Grinning I nodded at Lee and proceeded to push a button with closed the hatch. In front of me a screen came to life and showed my surroundings in HD quality. Pressing another button two joy-sticks popped up by my hands while a pair of pedals rose underneath my feet. One for forward motion and the other for backward movement. It may seem as though its hard move about seeing as you can't really dodge to the side, but Hephaestus cabin covered that. On the mech's back there are thrusters, these thrusters can be activated by the buttons on the top on the joysticks on for the right the other for the left. **(By the way while I was explaining that only a few seconds passed)**

Kronos recovered and grasping his scythe in one hand ran forward and tried to slash at the torso. I reacted quickly and pressed the button on the right joy-stick thrusting me to the side and out of the way of the blade. Before I completed the thrust I slashed at Kronos hitting him in the side, sending him flying into one of the columns. While it didn't kill him it sure did hurt. Rolling to the side after hitting the ground Kronos dodged the oversized arrow shot by Lee. He then proceeded to duck behind the columns while slowly making his way towards the archer. I made my way in front of lee and stood there defending him. Kronos channeled some of his power into his body and shot forward at a speed that would make Hermes jealous. He stopped in front of me once more slashing. It took me by surprise but I managed to raise my sword. The force of his blow knocked the sword out of my hand. HE tried slashing again but I raised my hands and pressed a button on the side of the joy-sticks. Celestial Bronze bullets with some stygian iron, obtained from Nico, mixed in were shot out of the hands. Each one hit Kronos, and knocked him back and causing him to grunt in pain. I stepped to the side and allowed lee to step up next to me, he slung his bow on his back.

"Ready?" I asked over the headsets we had.

"Hell yeah" ,Was Lee's reply.

We both pressed Buttons above our heads which cause missile launchers to come from our shoulders, Each released six missiles towards Kronos who groaned and sat up just in time to get hit in the face with them.

The explosion caused a mini earthquake, making all of Olympus shake. Both me and lee pulled levers at our side which initiated the ejection of us and the automaton brain taking over with the mission of defending us. We landed on the floor with neat rolls. We walked up to the crater in the ground and saw Kronos groaning, laying down with half of his body burnt. We observed as blood trickled from underneath his armpit.

I took out Riptide from my pocket and jumped into the crater. I landed next to Kronos' body and stabbed my sword into the same spot where he was bleeding from. This caused his eyes to glow bright and his body to explode throwing me back. If it weren't for my curse of Achilles I would have died seeing as I made an indent in the ground behind me. I looked up just in time to see the Olympians flash in. I smiled all was right in the world now. Then everything went black.


End file.
